


Put My Heart Into Your Hands

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 真的很奇怪，李馬克說，我最近總是想起rookies的時候。那時我總覺得時間過得很慢、覺得一切沒有盡頭，卻又只能在練習室裡一次又一次地按下播放鍵，永無止盡的原地旋轉。





	Put My Heart Into Your Hands

你20歲了。

他21歲了，從20歲變成21歲，正如你從19歲來到20歲，你原本應該要站在他的身邊迎來20歲，在人群中靠過去用肩膀碰他的肩膀，偷偷湊在那雙柔軟的耳邊說，啊，原來是這種感覺。窩在溫暖的沙發裡迎接新年倒數的你沒有抓著手機，在電視螢幕裡尋找著，然後在熟悉的身影映入眼中時舒一口氣。屬於你們的視窗仍然沒幾分鐘就跳出訊息，你不確定是因為兩個未成年者真的太無聊又欣羨，還是怕你在意料之外的假期中感到孤單，然而你卻因為這些更加感到困惑了起來。新年快樂，你輸入訊息；那邊很快地回覆，卻是成年快樂。你20歲了，在這個瞬間，好像只是抬起腿來跨過畫在地上的線，卻又知道這一切的不可逆回。

你並不害怕長大或者逝去，那是一種年輕人特有的無所畏懼，但並不是因為你們恰巧處於這個年紀。你曉得那是因為你未曾孤單過，即使此刻依然相同。只是你還是多少期待著應該是李馬克會抓著你的手，陪你迎來這一秒鐘。

一這樣想，你又突然特別懊惱不在他的身邊。你點開單獨視窗，想著要傳點什麼不會太過煩人，又不致使人擔心。你們最後的訊息是幾小時前，媽媽煮了年糕鍋，你把被拉麵跟年糕湯料蓋得滿滿的火鍋拍下來傳了過去，他回了幾聲傻笑，啊好羨慕，又說要去梳化了晚點再聊。你心不在焉地咬著筷子，回想著去年一部表演結束之後先行搭車回宿舍的日子。成年快樂，你也傳了這樣的訊息給在舞台上接受簇擁的李馬克，卻忘了那邊是怎麼回覆的。可能這幾天你都會糾結在這件事上，如果有快轉鍵可以按下的話或許會輕鬆許多，你想著又伸手敲了敲腳上的石膏。

沮喪一下下就好。

你20歲了，成年後首當其衝的改變就是行程安排，雖說是意料之外的休假，還是得把握咬著冰淇淋匙躺在沙發上的時間。或許是出道以來最長的一段空白期，這幾天你偶爾會在日常生活中突然覺得踩不到底，像是某種猛衝後停下的反作用力，又像撞上看不見的玻璃牆。傳給你的訊息沒有停下來過，未成年群組裡的吵吵鬧鬧也好，哥哥們時不時的嘮叨也好，還有屬於兩者卻又超然獨立的李馬克。你將他傳來的照片悉數保存下來，一邊恍惚地想，這也是你第一次這麼久地與他分隔兩地。你點開一張在機場拍的照片，在照片後李馬克傳了語音訊息。我討厭坐長途飛機，語氣明明稀鬆平常，你卻在通訊軟體稀釋後的聲音裡聽出了一絲難以察覺的親暱。

去年秋天你們也是那樣的，在異地所有的行程結束後搭著超過10小時的飛機，昏昏欲睡地翻來覆去。長途飛行中李馬克睡著的時候總是皺著眉頭，機艙裡早就暗下來，只剩走廊燈跟幾個零星的座位開了閱讀燈，你在黑暗中俯過身去碰他的眉心，還沒觸到的前一秒他就先喊了你的名字。東赫啊，他先從喉嚨發出聲音才睜開眼，轉過來的瞬間凌亂的頭髮扎得你心裡激盪，然後他才抬起手來。你的手掌被他捏在手裡，稍微涼一點的指尖跟彈吉他弄出來的繭，弄得你手心發癢。他若無其事地將你拉過來，撐起身子在你嘴角印下彷彿的輕吻。

呀李馬克，你小小聲地有些慌張，他卻笑了出來。我們現在飛行在太平洋的上方，李馬克說，剛睡醒時沙啞的聲音聽上去很輕鬆，海洋是能包容一切的存在，他說著將手指扣進你的指縫之間，而你竟生出了某種被安撫的錯覺。

秘密戀愛始於悶熱而漫長的夏日，彼時光是在人群裡的手指相觸都會讓你的胃裡出現翻騰的蝴蝶；四下無人的時候你會從背後攬住他的腰，將腦袋沉沉地掛在他肩上，這種時候他就不會躲開，而是將手疊上你的手背。在人看來不會太過度的，對你們來說已相當長足。回到宿舍短暫停留的夜晚，在盥洗後掩人耳目地躲進浴室裡接吻，你揪著他的睡衣下擺，當他察覺到了，就會好好看進你的眼睛。他知道所有讓你安靜下來的方式，像將植物葉片上的細毛小心地用指緣捂順，讓水分能夠進來。

站在兩端被人群隔開的時候，你則總是接收到投過來的視線。冬天你在屬於七個人的舞台上哭了一場，回到台下時他站在你面前，你們的雙眼一樣浮腫。沒有人為此嘲笑你，明明還會繼續每天見面云云；你們圍成了圈，他將手搭在你的背上，你想一定有什麼事情是李馬克一直在做的，因此你們可以免於遭受外來的壓力與重荷，還能在有限的時間裡盡情放聲大笑。你在麥克風放在唇邊時深深吸了口氣，想對他說的有太多了，最後都只能囫圇塞進柔軟的歌詞裡。對19歲的你來說，只能做到這樣而已。

你是我的宇宙，你是我的一切。

你閉上雙眼。

偶爾會在夜晚接到視訊電話。你從切成四角型的螢幕裡頭看李馬克將臉湊近，忍不住有些滑稽。起先你們都不太習慣，垂著眼神不知道該說些什麼，幾次之後才像是平常一樣絮絮叨叨。比方剛結束的一天其實是音中主持的最後一天、早上去了演唱會現場彩排，還有收到半夜的行李，幾小時之後要飛南北洲。你無端想起2015年的暑假，你們趴在宿舍地板上，比肩攤開的日記本字跡工工整整。真的很奇怪，李馬克說，我最近總是想起rookies的時候。那時我總覺得時間過得很慢、覺得一切沒有盡頭，卻又只能在練習室裡一次又一次地按下播放鍵，永無止盡的原地旋轉。

啊，你感嘆著，沒有馬上告訴他，你現在也是這樣。你說話的時候含在嘴裡，將雙腿抱在胸前，無意識地用指節扣著石膏腳。疼嗎？李馬克沒頭沒腦地問，你搖搖頭，說好像愈發習慣這個的存在了。可是我想跳舞，你說，明明練舞的時候都累得要命，被迫停下來的時候卻只想回到那個地方。他沉默了下來，那頭太暗了，你想，看不見他發亮的眼睛。然後你聽見他說話，悄聲卻清晰。

他說，我很想你。你裝作不慌亂，又輕輕點頭。

好像是第一次聽哥這麼說。

過去幾年來說不上是漫長卻又一點也不短暫的記憶裡，你知道那不是全部，可是李馬克佔據的部分總是閃爍又鮮明。從蛋殼裡開始就連在一起，然後啄破高牆，然後有了世界的概念。你們存在的頻率有著僅少的差距，於是你在轉動中便心生不安與懷疑，那些在19歲的最後按下暫停，然後逐一浮了上來。你也時常想起，不光是出道前，但凡與他一起的都像才是昨天。在練習室等著他也筋疲力竭的時候、戴上毛帽蓋住耳朵一起去吃的泡菜湯、錄音結束後看見他坐在外頭，抓下帽子撥鬆剛睡醒的一頭亂髮、還有最後一次在宿舍裡看的電影。你把那些記下來，在小紙條上或者心臟，問出的時候從來不是胸有成竹，只是想要一個不只有你記得或只有你覺得彌足珍貴，小心翼翼收藏起來的回答。

但他說，我很想你，並不全是你動搖的原因，那些擱置的卻都有了答覆。我20歲了，你說，像是重複提起一個你們都已熟知的話題。我20歲了，可是你還沒見過20歲的我，我就好像一直都不能完成這個儀式。

你說，哥再等我一會，太過信誓旦旦，好像過完這個冬季你就可以學會飛行。李馬克停了停，他喊你的名字，每次他用那種語氣的時候你都覺得要死掉了，唯獨這一秒鐘卻無法感知他手指的溫度。他皺著眉說沒關係，用你的速度就好，像是最一開始的時候，抓著你一個字一個音，練習那首在你們之間屬於彼此的歌曲。

不會走到你追不上來的地方，李馬克說，所以你也用你的速度就好。你點頭，眨著眼睛不出聲，拾起他的每一個承諾塞進抽屜裡最難整理的邊角。

然後是冬天的尾聲。你慢慢走進偌大的會場時穿著羽絨外套，摘下帽子不讓毛絨擋住視線。他站在那裡，麥克風抓在手裡聽著指示，工作中總是那樣皺著眉頭，沒有一秒鐘對他來說不重要。你計算著從這裡走到那頭需要的時間，對你來說現在還有一些困難的事情，除非他回過身向你走來。

但那樣就失去意義了。不要緊，你想，你有的是時間。

他不是說了嗎。

用你的速度就好。

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 這篇故事寫於首爾場結束後，覺得現在是對的時間點，於是選擇今晚將它釋出。親愛的小孩，以後都要好好的，健康平安才行。


End file.
